1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to remote telecollaborative conferencing and in particular to modular and secure enclosures equipped therefore.
2. Background Description
This invention relates to the fields of booths, kiosks, or shelters, and conducting two-way interactive videoconferencing from inside enclosed shelters. While open communication kiosk solutions are in wide-use for public informational use, most, if not all of these kiosks are of an open design, with at least one wall missing allowing for limited privacy for users conducting personal or confidential business matters.
Today two-way video conferencing is commercially readily available. Yet, the public at large has little accessibility to a video conferencing system. When public accessibility is available, it is generally from an open kiosk with little or no privacy from the people standing near you while you transact your business. If kiosks offer video conferencing opportunities, most of these open informational kiosks have only one-way reception of video from a remote site toward the user in the open kiosk. This is limiting as the user can be heard, but generally not seen on the remote end.
Most often, users of two-way video conferencing are limited to conducting point-to-point meetings, or multipoint meetings, from a desktop computer, or from a roll-about room unit, or from an open three sided kiosks, or from a dedicated boardroom or conferencing room. Video conferencing rooms, while closed and allowing for privacy, are not transportable. Once a video conferencing system is in a room and wired, if the users move, the infrastructure to the video conferencing integration stays behind, as does sometimes the built-in room cabinetry.